User talk:Pikamander2/Archive 1
It works now...luckily. 03:45, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome back Hi Pikamander2. Welcome back to Wikia. It's nice to see this wiki alive again. :) Angela (talk) 08:10, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Star Spin Hey Pikamander2 this is not the Mario Tornado, with that Luma is now called the Star Spin from Super Mario Galaxy. :If Cleod adds it as Mario's down special, then we'll change the name. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 14:06, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I see you already changed it. That's fine. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 14:07, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, guess what? IT'S NOT THE STAR SPIN. I've been over this multiple times and I was the one who made the animation. For the reasons why, check the Mario article's talk page. I changed it back to Mario Tornado, since for the umpteenth time, it is not the star spin. ItsameSMB 17:25, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Because non-existent pages explain so much. I just looked at a video of the Star Spin. The SS is much shorter than the Mario Tornado, but the Luma at the end of the move doesn't appear in the MT. The move is either a shortened version of the SS, or a combination between the SS and MT. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 20:54, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Did i do it right? Um pikamander i think i did something wrong go look at goku and tell me if what i did was right. BTW i remember everything i deleted if i was wrong except for taunt number one New feature article Hey Pika, just for short, since I discovered this wiki the featured article has been always the Flash of Shadows, we really need a new featured article at least, I proposed this: Mario, Starter characters and Super Smash Flash (1), they are really good, specially the starter, :) But you make the choice.Byll 06:38, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I'll change the FA to Mario soon. As for the others, starter characters is basically just two lists, and SSF is too crowded. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 13:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::On second thought, I think it's best to leave it as the FOS article. Everyone knows who Mario is, but most people new to MG won't know what the FOS is. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 14:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Can you keep an eye on me? Can you please keep an eye on me. I'm just gonna mark stubs and fix typos. So you can decide what to do. Posted by BeauWorth 00:29, 17 January 2009 (UTC) D: How am I doin' it wrong? ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 04:25, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Use the move button so the history gets transferred with the page. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 04:28, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Lol I'mma slow. Can you do it? I wanna go do something else somewhere else XD ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'''TheSilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 04:37, 18 January 2009 (UTC) More than 3 WarioWare, Inc. Pika, we have a problem, no so big, but the Wiki has more than 1 article of WarioWare, Inc. is urgent you should delete 2 of them and keep one. Byll 23:41, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Link to all of the WW articles please. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Shadow Moses Island Pika, I found this in a site, it's suppostly Shadow Moses Island. Is it true this is giong to be the real Snake's stage, some images in Dojo proof it. '''Byllant 22:50, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :It's too small to be a stage. If it has been confirmed, we need the full sprite. Also, please read the section on your talk page about your signature. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 22:58, 28 January 2009 (UTC) zario remember Zario,the guy you animated for me? well,I changed his stance, and hopefully you get something better than last time. If I ever have a new sheet, I'll write the words NEWSHEET at the bottom as the caption of my image. when you show it, itll be back to being zario. Looks decent, but what about smash attacks? Posted by BeauWorth 18:38, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Permission Mind if I can put a link on the front page leading to the expansion abuse? :I don't think it's really necessary. If you see a bad expansion article, just place the tag on it. Most of the bad expansion articles on the wiki were created several months ago, and I monitor the recent changes for new ones. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 15:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::Remember, I want to tell the unregistered users about what's going on. It's not like I'm gonna ban them. BeauWorth 15:48, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Why we don't mark the Mario's moveset in SSF? Byllant 03:35, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Protection Pika, would I ask you if you could help me to semi-protect the pages of the universes? To protect them from vandalism. Byllant 03:59, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much, I will do my best. Byllant (Byll) 02:34, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Message from expansion forums This is what tredog777 said to me about their expansions being on wikia: you can go ahead and remove all of them, and only add completed one's once the system starts working :I'm deleting all of the garbage expansion articles. Pages like Ice Climbers and Dr. Mario can stay, because I know they're being worked on. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 02:26, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'm just posting what the admin told me. That's all.BeauWorth 02:29, 20 February 2009 (UTC) The article Super Smash Flash 2 was a featured article When I see the historial of the main page of this wiki I discovered that the first featured article was Super Smash Flash 2, that's why I putted the star on the article, but however I see you removed it. I still think the star should be in the page, there is no reason to remove it. Check the the historial of the main page, by the first ones, and see that I'm not lying. :Look at this page on Wikipedia. In the top right corner, there is a star that shows that the article was featured. I'm trying to figure out how to put the star up there. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 02:42, 21 February 2009 (UTC) '--Byllant (Byll) 02:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC)' Uh... Why did UberFuzzy get rid of your rollback? ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 15:27, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Admins and bureaucrats already have rollback. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 15:31, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, okay then. BTW I'm not coming back to MG. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'''TheSilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 17:28, 21 February 2009 (UTC) GIF animator I have a question for you and I need your help, what GIF animator you use? I need to make some animations but my animator does not works correctly. '''--Byllant (Byll) 16:35, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Beneton Movie GIF is the best free one out there. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 18:18, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::What TSON said. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 21:09, 23 February 2009 (UTC) get aim pls So I can help you pick a color-scheme. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'''TheSilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 01:52, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :I have Google Talk. Is that AIM? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 01:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::...No... Google Talk sucks. AIM.com pls ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'''TheSilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 02:37, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::How does it suck? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 03:41, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Nobody has it. Get AIM, no arguments. O:< ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'''TheSilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 04:04, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::::...Please? ;_; ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'''TheSilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 15:13, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Some idiot person is already using Pikamander2 as their AIM username. :-( --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 21:14, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::I just used my email as my name, so I'm Pikamander2@gmail.com now. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 21:32, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, now do me a favor and get on pls >_> ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'''TheSilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 22:41, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I canceled that account. My new name is impikamander2. See what I did thar? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 22:50, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::My mom says I can't have AIM. Just PM me if you want to discuss the wiki. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 21:53, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::wtf...''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'''TheSilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 23:50, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Poké floats Poké Floats really exists, it has a sprited version? '''--Byllant (Byll) 06:47, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :See the last few pages of the stage topic. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 12:46, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I found this. Pika, I found in the Kirby Wiki a way to move the star of featured articles to the top right corner of the page, watch this: link. '--Byllant (Byll) 07:49, 2 March 2009 (UTC)' He might have said absolutely... But he still might hit a snag. Trust me on that one. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 20:32, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :I know Cleod often underestimates when the next demo will be released, but he'll probably try even harder now to complete it on time. That said, "most likely" isn't going to hurt anything. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 21:20, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Question I have a question about this picture you upload in my birthday of Shadow Moses Island where did you found it and why it missed the top part? '''--Byllant (Byll) 07:49, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :I found the image in the stage topic on the MLG Forums. They said it was the confirmed SMI at the moment. I don't understand you're second question. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 20:16, 11 March 2009 (UTC)